Alex Rider Shuffle Songfic Challange
by Sodai no Ozora
Summary: Plot bunnies of Alex Rider I have in my head for some years now. Great way to get them out of my head.
1. KH, TF, FFVII

**Ok…after reading some shuffle songfic challenges, I decided to do some of my own. I enjoy it, its like you don't really have to finish the story and still get some of that annoying plot bunnies out of your head. I swear they must be having some tea party in there…Anyway, moving on! Sorry for this shortness, but well enjoy it! Each little paragraphs are considered completed, and I might not add anymore to them, so this story will be classified as 'Complete'**

**I, unfortunately, do not own Alex Rider or any of the songs used.**

Alex stood at the edge of the roof, thinking about his next move. The sun has long set into the dark horizon…

- Aqua Luck Charms, Birth by Sleep OST

The man wore a hoodie with the hood up. He knew he was drawing unwanted attention but he wanted to finish the job as soon as possible. His finger brushed the safety of the gun, the dull 'click' echoing into the dark alley. Suddenly, bright lights illuminated the dark corridor. Several man clad in the telltale blue uniforms of the police charged into the alley. Alex immediately swung his gun, clipping the first man and his heel powered into the next. He immediately took off while the others were still recovering from the shock of his sudden attack. He turned into another alley, meeting a dead end. Alex's heart thumped wildly as he was aware of another presence behind him. A police held up his gun at Alex, his arm trembling. He was told that this man was a killer. He was not expecting a boy…

- Another Side/Deep Dive, Kingdom Hearts OST

Alex spun his pistols expertly, taking out several paper targets at once. The gun jerked in his palm and spat out a bullet, meeting the target in the middle of its forehead. Alex smirked. Several more targets appeared. Without missing a beat, Alex turned and shot at the targets from over his shoulders. Three shots, three targets…

- Sinster Shadows, Kingdom Hearts II OST

Alex felt a sense of calm. He was aware he was falling, but from where? He could feel the coolness of the water around him, but his clothes were dry. He was vaguely aware of someone calling out to him from a distance. He stared straight up, looking at the pure black sky. How long…

- Destati, Kingdom Hearts OST

Alex chucked the empty guns over his shoulders and removed two combat knives from its sheath that were strapped to his calves. He smirked, daring his opponents to come at him. Several bodies littered the area around him. One of the men yelled in anger and charged at him. Wrong move. Alex simply side stepped and slammed the hilt at his back…

- A Battle of Great Valor, Birth by Sleep OST

"Ready? GO!" Alex ran past the line, pulling out his pistol from his holster. The black gun emitted authority and Alex felt its power coursing up his arm. He pulled the trigger five times when five targets popped out from the gun. Each of the bullets met its target, exactly in the middle of the forehead. Three more appeared behind him. Alex spun around and fired again. His aim was through and the lead pieces powered through the paper targets. He immediately dropped the empty cartridge and reloaded the gun. Several more appeared from his back and front and approached him menacingly. Alex sends a back thrust at the ones behind him and fired at the ones in front of him. Without turning around, he fired several successful shots. He felt the sweet, addictive taste of adrenaline coursing through his veins…

- Shrouding Dark Cloud, Kingdom Hearts OST

The sea breeze washed over Alex. This was a holiday he would ever expect. To take off to a quiet beach and leave the cost to MI6. It was about time Alex was allowed to take a break from his job. The peaceful and rhythmic crashing of the waves reached his ears. Alex sighed and sipped at his iced lemonade, the sweet and slightly sour taste of the drink leaving a cooling aftertaste on his tongue. He leaned back at his beach chair and rested his head on his open palms…

- Treasured Memories, Kingdom Hearts OST

"You know what to do." Jones said, her fingers interlaced in front of her. Alex smelt the ever-present peppermint in her mouth.

"Yes." Alex replied. "I will be going now." Alex moved to the door and rested his hand on the doorknob. He hesitated slightly, should he go? It was too late for doubts. The next thing he knew, he was on a plane bounded to the next location. His cover was fresh in his mind…

- Master, Tell me the Truth, Birth by Sleep Final Mix OST

Alex walked into a burnt out street. He felt a strong sense of loneliness as his footsteps echoed through the street. What happened when he was away? Alex kneeled down to pick at some slightly burnt object and recognised it to be part of the photo he took with his friends, Tom and Jack. The photo was charred at the edges and removed Alex from the photo. Alex hugged the photo, tears streaming down his cheeks…

- Keyblade Graveyard Horizon, Birth by Sleep OST

"Be careful, they are here." Alex's partner said. Alex nodded, clicking the safety of his gun. Several lower ranking SCORPIA members jumped at them, but Alex's and his partner's well placed shots send them back. Alex ran forward, not slowing down as he ploughed through the huge gang of SCORPIA members. He heard a terrible scream from behind. He looked over his shoulders and saw his partner lying in a pool of crimson blood. His partner's blood. Immediately, Alex threw himself at the attacker, sending a bullet through his head.

"No!" Alex yelled, desperately using First Aid to staunch his partner's bleeding.

"Stop Alex…you will get killed. Leave me be, save yourself!" His partner's voice was barely above a whisper. Alex looked into his partner's eyes as the light of life faded from the brilliant blue eyes.

"No! Wake up!" Alex cried desperately. In his anguish, Alex yelled, a pained scream. He picked up his partner's gun and prepared to move on. "I will not let your death be in vain. I promise…" Alex said before running into the darkness…

- Fate of the Unknown, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix OST

Alex stared at the unfamiliar image in the mirror, or the image which _seemed_ unfamiliar to him. Was it fair? Should he still follow MI6? Jack was already dead, so they had no leverage over him any longer. Should he fight? Should he leave? Should he just put an end to himself? So many question and doubts, so little answers and time. Alex knew the answer is within his reach, but could he bear to reach out to grasp it before it slips away? Alex reached out to touch the smooth, cool surface of the polished mirror, his image doing the same and their fingers meeting on the glass surface. Alex took one long, lingering stare at his eyes, doubting what he was seeing. _Eyes a teenager should not have._ Suddenly withdrawing as if the mirror burnt him, Alex backed away from the mirror to the wall opposite it, sliding until he was sitting with his knees drawn to his chest. Alex wanted to escape, to just run away, to just make everything end…

- The Other Promise, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix OST

"You know what to do." Wolf's deep voice echoed around the room. Several "Yes sir!" followed his statement, but no one was expecting a teenager's voice to be among them. Fox looked around, started at the sudden appearance of Cub…

- Land of Departure, Birth by Sleep OST

Alex expertly spun the two combat knives in his hand, smirking at the lone pale man in front of him. The man glanced around, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. Alex gave him an emotionless smile before plunging the knife into his chest. The man fell at his feet still. Alex moved away from the rapidly spreading pool of blood.

"Alright! Who's next?" Alex asked, beaming proudly as he glanced around the room. The room was empty save the bodies that littered the room and the signs of a battle. "That was way too easy…" Alex said, trailing off when one of the higher ranking SCORPIA members stepped into view. Alex barely had time to move when someone grabbed him from behind, effectively putting him into an arm lock.

"You are still as cocky as ever aren't you? I see the previous run in with SCORPIA hasn't thought you anything…"

- A Fight to the Death, Kingdom Hearts II OST

Alex hopped on a random motorbike, pulling out of the carpark and raced down the street. He was aware of several thugs following him on their respective vehicles. Alex expertly weaved through the traffic, grinning at the several close shaves and more cursing drivers.

"Anger is not good for your heart!" Alex yelled back even though he knew that he was out of hearing range of a particularly pissed off taxi driver. Alex took a left turn, entering an emptier road when…

- The Tumbling, Birth by Sleep OST

Turning around a corner, three men blocked Alex's path of escape. Before they could react, Alex drove a powerful foot into the stomach of a man. He immediately went down without a fight. The second was knocked unconscious when his forehead met the hard and unpleasant knee of Alex. The third was proved harder as they both walked in a circular motion, their gaze unwavering. When the man attempted to lunge at Alex, he took advantage of his small build and slid under the man legs. Alex then gave him a strong back hook and took him out. Alex then continued on his escape. Several more appeared from the doors hidden seamlessly on the walls. Alex sighed and quickly knocked them unconscious. Grabbing a gun from one of the guards, Alex expertly checked the cartridge of the gun and found it full. Tapping in his mental map, he finally reached his destination – the generator room. He took out a knife from the holster strapped to his calf. As he was about to slice a wire, a shadow fell on him. Alex turned around, tensed and prepared for a fight. The man at the door, however, did not move. The room was silent, save for the gentle humming of the machines.

"What would you do after you have cut that wire?" He asked. Alex held the said wire in his trembling hand, and the knife in the other. "Don't you understand? I only want the future generation to be at their best, and the only way is to remove the distractions. Like you."

"How is killing people going to help the world?" Alex asked dubiously. "If you want to reduce the cases of crimes, why kill them? Hatred will only give birth to more hatred!" Raising his gun, Alex held it steadily at the man's head. "The world will be a much better place without someone like you around." His face was a blank mask as he pulled the trigger. Blood flowed from the perfect round hole in the middle of the man's head. He fell backwards and did not move. Alex stepped towards the generator. Taking off his iPod-watch, he tapped the '+' button two times and the '-' button three times. The sequence triggered a countdown to the iPod exploding, which was in 90 second's time. Alex immediately took off, running towards the emergency exit he mapped in his head. When he ran past a window, he turned to look inside and regretted it. There were many dying or dead slaves in the room. Alex forced himself to focus and continued to the outside world. He escaped the building with only seconds to spare. The building was consumed by orange and yellow flames, dancing and casting flickering shadows on the street. The tongue of the flame eagerly sucked the oxygen from the air, its greedy tongues licking the black night sky. Alex felt a pang of sadness…what happened to the people inside?

- Dark Impetus, Birth by Sleep OST

The organisation was new, but its members were no stranger to the underworld. With only five members, it operates in the shadows, bringing down large companies from the inside. Till date, they have successfully destroyed 37 companies since it was founded a month ago. Today, all five members were present and met in the same room. It was soundproofed and bullet-proof for safety reasons, and to prevent eavesdroppers. One of its members stood up and spoke.

"I'm sure all of you have heard of a well known name, 'The Destroyer'." Silence greeted his statement. "Not much information could be found on this person, but one of our contacts was able to take a picture of the target." He pulled out a photograph from his coat. It was taken from a distance, blurring the man, or rather, boy in the photo. He appeared to be talking to another boy who was obviously annoying him. His sandy blond hair stood out like a sore thumb.

"His name is-" The man was cut abruptly as the door suddenly swung open. In the doorway, a silhouette of a boy blocked light from the outside. None of the members was able to see his face but they could make out the figure of a gun that shot the speaker.

"Its Alex Rider, isn't it?" The boy asked. He moved into the room, his sandy blond hair was almost glowing in the dim lightning of the room…

- Lost Signal, Transformers Dark of the Moon OST

Alex ran at full pelt down the narrow corridor, his footsteps echoing unnaturally loud in his ears. He unconsciously flipped the safety of his gun and fired random shots behind him. He heard groans of some men he managed to hit. Without faltering, he took several turns to throw his pursuers off his scent. At the last corner...  
- Sector 7, Transformers OST

Alex ducked several wild shots and returned fire. His aim was true as each shot embedded themselves into his opponent's arms and legs. He immediately took off while his opponent was still groaning. Alex immediately climbed some trees and sat on a branch low enough to see what was happening, but not too low to the point where he could be easily seen. He held the scope of his rifle to his eye and aimed. Gently squeezing the sensitive trigger, the bullet sped out of his gun and travelled towards a familiar black-haired man below him...  
- Divinity II, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST

Alex held his trusty pistol tightly, his knuckles turning white from the force of the grip. Several grown men advanced towards him. Alex had once again managed to piss SCORPIA off. Each of the men brandished their knives , attempting to frighten the 14 year old boy into crying for his Mummy. Alex cocked his gun, briefly took aim before firing...  
- Shockwave's Revenge, Transformers Dark of the Moon OST

**Here marks the end of chapter one. I am currently accepting song requests, send more than one if you want, but there are some conditions:**

**1) Each song must not last for more than five minutes. If you send me one, I MAY do it, but it's not guaranteed.**

**2) Songs MUST not have lyrics, it's really distracting, so only OSTs and Orchestra, etc… (Sorry!)**

**3) You may send me more than one, but please send them through my PM, remember to title the PM as "Alex Rider Shuffle Songfic Challenge" **

**4) Enjoy your story at the next update!**

**Getsumen Kage no Mai**


	2. Requests, LOZ, FFVII

**This story is for HollyBlue2 and Axdent prone. Come on, I really need more songs. I can't possibly be using Stormbreaker OST…**

**I, unfortunately, do not own Alex Rider or any of the songs used.**

Alex gripped his gun harder than necessary. This group has proven to be tougher than its sister, SCORPIA. This terrorist organisation consists of seven members, three females, and four males. They called themselves LIBRA, Liberty, Indoctrinate, BReach and Assassination. Alex ran stealthy down the corridor, his feet making no sound. Turning around the corner, Alex almost ran into two men – the head of LIBRA.

"I'm so glad you could join us, Alex Rider…" Alex's vision turned dark and he remembered no more.

- The Island Awaits You, The Island OST _(Requested by HollyBlue2)_

The hammer came down like a gunshot. "I deem you guilty, of all charges." The judge announced. The next hour passed in a blur of greetings and congratulations. Alex did not feel happy. Nor did he feel sympathy. He was just relieved to be finally free from Blunt's blackmailing. Alex reminisced the good old times with his uncle and friend. Before he was forced into spying. Before he was thrown into the adult world without any preparation. Alex suddenly felt tired. He wished that he could just sleep the afternoon away and finally wake up to a normal world. He smiled gravely. He might miss the adrenaline-pumping moments, but a good price to give up for a normal life.

- Now We Are Free, Gladiator OST _(Requested by HollyBlue2)_

Alex swore that he will murder Tom VERY brutally when he get his hands on him. He risked a look back, swearing in a myriad of different languages when he realised the huge, hostile crowd, behind him. Tom had managed to bring him into another situation of cat and mouse, and Alex was the mouse. Alex cursed again and picked up his pace…

- Guardians Awaken, LOZ Skyward Sword OST

The playful wind blow Alex's hair here and there, making it messier than it already was. Alex glanced at the rear-view mirror, noticing some hostile-looking men on their black motorbikes. Alex saw a muzzle flash and immediately swerved, the bullet missing him by mere centimetres. Alex pulled out his gun, specially made for him by none other than Smithers. Alex smiled before firing some shots, using his rear view mirror as a guide. The shots clipped several men but did not deter them in any way. Alex sighed as he reloaded. He only has two more before he would have spent all of his limited resources. Alex gunned the bike and sped down the empty expressway.

Alex swerved wildly but one of the bullets found its mark on his shoulder. The bullet proof jacket took the brunt of the blow, but it still left Alex numb at the shoulder. He suddenly stopped and some of the men overshot him. Alex took a sharp turn and started travelling on another expressway – against the traffic. Cars honked at him angry, creating an unpleasant symphony. Some of the more daring ones immediately followed suit and continued after Alex. The others stayed and watched on.

"This boy is crazy…" One of the men said, shaking his head. Alex paid no heed. Looking forward, Alex saw an exit. He chided himself for even thinking of it before taking it. His bike soared into the sky and time seemed to slow down. Alex welcomed the feeling of freefalling. He landed unpleasantly, shaken but still in one piece. Alex grinned like a boy on Christmas day waiting to unwrap his presents. Glancing at the rear view mirror, there were only about five men chasing him. The odds were much better. Alex began firing shots after shots, emptying the chamber.

"I really must give Smithers a thank you gift…" Alex muttered. Back at the MI6 headquarters, a certain plumb man sneezed.

"I hope no one is talking bad about me." Smithers said, as he continued on his work.

Alex decided to end this once and for all. He slammed on the brakes and jumped off his bike, allowing the vehicle to collide into several unsuspecting men behind him…

- Chase of the Highway, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete OST

Alex stood in a defensive stance, his knees bent, fists up. He stared determinately at his opponent, daring him to strike first. Without any warning, his opponent lashed out. Alex immediately brought up his fist to block against the punch and gave a kick of his own. The man collapsed as the heel drove into his forehead. Alex stepped over the man and leaped over another, nimbly completing a flip in mid-air before landing. Suddenly, Alex felt hands grabbing his body. Alex struggled against the hands but to no avail. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tom climbing some scaffold and balanced dangerously on the edge. He gave Alex a crooked smile before leaning his weight against several barrels. The barrels rolled down one after another, successfully mowing down anyone in its path. Alex smiled, giving Tom a thumb up before preparing to launch his final attack…

- Saviour, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST

Alex stared into the distance, his vision blurring. He laid a single yellow flower, his partner's favourite colour. Alex closed his eyes as tears threatened to overflow.

Alex felt himself on someone's back. He could barely make out the jet black hair of his saviour. The woman carrying him struggled to run with Alex on her back, but fought back the urge to rest. They had just escaped SCORPIA's prison, and needless to say, they were not happy. In his poison-induced haze, he felt the woman gasped softly, before gently setting Alex on the ground behind some rocks.

"Stay safe Alex." The woman whispered before ruffling Alex's hair. As she turned around, Alex looked up and painstakingly raised his arm.

"No…" His voice was barely more than an inaudible whisper. Alex could do nothing but to hear the loud crack of a gun, the flash of a muzzle and the spray of crimson blood. A yellow petal danced in front of his eyes and he recognised it as his partner's favourite flower. He allowed a single tear to spill down his cheek and welcomed the darkness's embrace. There was no need for him to live anymore…

- Message for the Queen, 300 OST _(Requested by HollyBlue2)_

Alex panted as he stared down his opponent. He could feel the poison, red hot in his veins, flowing quickly through his heart. How long did he have? Alex would rather not find out. He skilfully spun his knife, the fluid action dulled by the poison-induced haze that covered his eyes. Alex felt his eyes beginning to drift shut. _No! Do not lose conscious yet!_ The man charged, and Alex was just barely able to dodge it. He tried to counter but the man slid away with surprising speed. Alex realised that the poison slowed him down and he was not able to react as quickly as before. He felt his knees beginning to give way. _No! Not yet!_ Alex charged. If he were to die, he would bring someone down with him.

- The Last Stand, Two Steps From Hell album – Nero and Archangel

**Here marks the end of the chapter. I am currently accepting song requests, send more than one if you want, but there are some conditions:**

**1) Each song must not last for more than five minutes. If you send me one, I MAY do it, but it's not guaranteed.**

**2) Songs MUST not have lyrics, it's really distracting, so only OSTs and Orchestra, etc… (Sorry!)**

**3) You may send me more than one, but please send them through my PM, remember to title the PM as "Alex Rider Shuffle Songfic Challenge" **

**4) Enjoy your story at the next update!**

**Getsumen Kage no Mai**


End file.
